


Observation Skills

by paxnirvana



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a much longer epic to turn Vol'jin into the biggest lothario of the Horde. *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation Skills

~*~*~*~

She stood frozen in the darkest corner behind the banner, gaze fixed on the tableau in the center of the smallest gathering room at the back of Grommash Hold. Unnoticed, as of yet. She wondered, breath nearly choking in her throat, if the two men realized the door to the corridor behind her hadn't been locked.

The blood elf paladin trainer – she had forgotten his name, though she recognized his face – lay on his back on the thick fur rug, both his hands pinned above his head by one far larger one, his wide-spread knees lifted to bracket the large hips that dipped and thrust rapidly between them. His head was thrown back, his throat bared, his back arched. And desperate, wanton sounds such that she'd never imagined a haughty blood elf could make were pouring from his throat.

Sweat glistened on the elf's moon-pale skin. But no sweat shown on the pale blue hide of the troll's leader, Vol'jin, as he worked inside the other's body. Rising and falling. Twisting and driving. Filling the elf over and over and over again.

She could hear the slick sounds the two made together. The slap of hide on flesh. The deep gasps of the elf as the troll filled him to his limits. Beyond. She wondered, briefly, how he could endure without terrible damage. How he could find pleasure in something that, to her enrapt gaze, seemed nearly cruel. His slender elf's body was completely covered, penetrated, consumed by the troll's far larger form.

Her pulse throbbed beneath her ears and in her throat; so fast and hard it almost hurt. The blood roaring in them nearly blocking out the sound of elf's cries as he came in a pearly stream over his own belly. His mouth open wide. His eyes closed. The old troll's laugh rolled through the room.

The elf whimpered, as, spent, he was forced to endure the troll's continued pounding. He seemed angry now, cursing the one who filled him relentlessly until, as the other did not relent, he seemed to pass into another phase, crying out again -- nearly in anguish now – sobbing as he arched helplessly again. Body twisting. Captured by large fingered hands. Held relentlessly in place. Pierced. Filled. Over and over. Until he finally came once more; this time with a scream.

Only then did Vol'jin release too, his lean back freezing for a moment, his hips snapping forward. Deep. Hard. And the elf cried out yet again. Loud and high. Nearly a wail. His body arching and twisting, quivering like a drawn bow. Then Vol'jin drew back, and she saw the silver-blue flood of come he sprayed all over the elf's softened cock and slack balls. Heard the sobbing cry of outrage from the elf. Felt her own knees quiver, her cunt ache, even though she pressed her knees together fiercely tight, trying to deny her own extreme arousal brought on from simply witnessing the shameless display before her.

"...bastard... animal... savage..." The elf was gasping now. Chest heaving. His words broken. Weak. Vol'jin laughed, the sound low and richly wanton all on its own, then he leaned back, drawing the elf up with his hands. Cradling the slim body gently against his own. Petting the disheveled hair. Stroking the still-trembling body. Speaking soothingly and softly into the elf's long ear where his head lay limply against a broad shoulder, the words too low for her to catch, strain though she might.

Then the elf was turning suddenly, clawing at the troll, twisting to face him. Raining kisses on the troll's throat, his jaw, stroking his chest, his shoulders. Spreading his legs wide to wrap them around the troll's waist. Pressing himself down over the troll's now spent cock and grinding his narrow ass over the other again.

"Fool," Vol'jin murmured, stilling the elf's movements by wrapping his arms around him in an implaccable hold. "I smell da blood - heal yourself."

The elf looked up at him sullenly for a moment, as if to defy him. But then a shimmering wave of light washed over him at last, erasing the bruises on his wrist, a bloody scrape on his shoulder. Vol'jin smiled broadly, sliding one of his large hands down the elf's back to cup his ass. Lifting him up against his chest, and grinding the elf's half-hard cock against his stomach firmly enough to make him gasp again. "Dat's a good boy. You know da rules. No marks left on dat pretty elf skin o' yours. Or any tears in this little elf ass either. You stay nice and tight for me, hein?" He squeezed the rounded flesh possessively.

"One of these days I'll kill you, troll," the elf said with a hiss his green-glowing eyes narrowed dangerously. But his arms were draped over Vol'jin's shoulders, hands clutching blue hide tight. His cheek pressed to the length of one of Vol'jin's long tusks where it passed over his own shoulder. He let his eyes close as Vol'jin continued to rock him against him slowly, gently.

"Den who give you da big voodoo cock you crave in your ass, little elf?" Vol'jin said with a chuckle, his voice softer now, caressing. "Who else fuck you till you hate it so good like me, hein?"

"You are vile and disgusting," the elf said, his voice thick and raw. His golden hair was darkened by sweat, sticking to his face, obscuring some of his expression. She remembered his name now; Master Pyreanor. He who had stared through her so hautily, barely nodding an acknowledgement when she introduced herself the first time she had taken up her post near the Warchief's throne. The two honor guards were more friendly than he; they, at least, had returned her greetings.

One of the troll's big hands caught the elf's chin, tilting his head up and back. One of Vol'in's long tusks rubbed against the elf's cheek. The fighting trolls of the Horde, she had reason to know from her sparring training in the Valley of Strength, kept the points of their tusks razor-sharp. Their leader would surely do no less. Green-glowing eyes stared from beneath heavy lids into the troll's eyes. Until the elf slowly closed them and let his head fall back, baring his throat completely to the troll's tusks.

"Do it," the elf said, gasping. "End this madness."

"Hush now," Vol'jin said, pressing forward carefully, sliding his tusk along that slim, white, exposed throat and leaning in until his mouth was against thin flesh. "No need for dat."

The elf shuddered. His arms tight around the troll's neck, hands now clenched in his wiry crest of hair.

"I hate you."

"I know dat, little elf man. You hate me like da air you breathe." The troll rocked him gently against him now. Slow. Steady. Until she could see the elf's cock stirring. Rising again. Rubbing against the troll's hard blue belly still sticky with his previous release. The elf was moaning again. Desperate. Low.

"No more, please... no more...."

"Ah, but you not done yet 'tho, little elf. See how you come back when Vol'jin call?"

He worked the elf to full hardness that way again. Patient and sure. The sound of their motion slick and raw. And she found that at some time she'd undone her belt and put her own hand down her pants, into her sopping, aching cunt. Her fingers flicked at her clit as she watched him catch those slim wrists in one hand and lift him off his lap. Hanging the elf before him by that grip for a long moment, his feet dangling above the fur. It had to be painful, but the paladin just gasped, writhing, his head tilted back, his long hair trailing down his back, his green eyes closed, his cock rigid before him.

The troll caught his cock in his free hand, trapped it back against that pale belly to the elf's urgent hiss, then spun him around, laying him face-down on the fur. One hand still beneath the other's hips, lifting them high even as he trapped his hands against the floor.

The troll crouched over the pinned elf like a great hunting cat with his prey, eyes gleaming, teeth bared. His own cock thick and hard again. He pressed a knee between the elf's thighs, spreading them wide. Stared down at the exposed ass greedily.

"You still slick wit' my come, boy. I know dis, 'cause I can see it dripping out of your tight little hole."

The elf whimpered, cried out. His hips flexed hard into the troll's hand, the muscle rippling beneath the pale skin of his bare buttocks as he pressed down into that grasp. Vol'jin laughed, the sound low and menacing.

"So you want my big cock inside you again already, do you, little elf? You ache for it that bad?"

The elf just moaned, his hips still pumping against the hand beneath him. The troll let his hands go, sliding his down a still-outstretched arm until he reached the elf's shoulder. With a finger he lifted the elf's chin, looking down into his flushed face. The other's eyes were closed, his mouth open and red, gasping for breath.

"Who's cock you want in you, elf? How far you want it to go?" He slid his hand away from the other's face, stroking down the lean back.

The elf's voice was broken. Desperate. His body still writhing. Thrusting. "Yours... yours... only yours... inside me... all the way..."

The troll's hand spanned the elf's waist easily. His thumb stroking the top of his flexing buttocks, skipping over the tight muscle. "Who am I, mon? Tell me dat now." His hand slid down then to the elf's inner thighs. Teased at the tight ball-sac bouncing between. His cock close, the head dripping clear fluid across the other's skin.

"Vol'jin... you are Vol'jin... fuck me, troll... fuck me deep..."

He put his hand on the elf's hip. Pressed down until the other's motions stopped to a stifled groan. "Ah, good boy. You remembered right dis time." He fit his cock to the gap between the elf's legs. Held himself there for a moment, listening to the elf gasp and whine, easily crushing his attempts to move back and force entry. "I fuck you when I'm ready, elf. Wait."

The elf was quivering now. Quivering as hard as she was, her fist crammed in her mouth to stifle her own moans, her other hand busy down her pants, between her legs. Her fingers deep inside her own wet, desperate cunt.

Then Vol'jin lifted his head and looked over his shoulder toward her. Caught her gaze with his dark, knowing eyes where she hid just beyond the edge of the tapestry even as he drove himself deep into the elf beneath him with one hard stroke.

The elf screamed as that huge cock pierced him. Clawed wildly at the fur beneath him as he arched high. She choked into her fist, coming and coming and coming around her own fingers in tight, hard waves, body shuddering, the stone wall behind her shoulders the only thing keeping her upright as her vision dimmed, her knees quivered, and her blood burned in her veins.

"Hey now, I got a little present for you, elf," Vol'jin said, his voice a low purr. "Come here, woman."

Her eyes flew open in shock. She found him still watching her even as he crouched over the elf, his cock still deep within the other. The elf was groaning, his eyes blurred and unseeing, his hands clutching and releasing the fur in front of him. The look in the troll's eyes was mesmerizing, enthralling, promising pleasure and pain, danger and delight. She found herself straightening from the wall, slipping out from behind the tapestry before she could stop herself.

"Take dose clothes off and get down under him, woman."

"W-what?" the elf said, finally noticing. His green eyes opened. His gaze found hers in glazed shock.

\--tbc?--


End file.
